A Helplessly Unfolding Tragedy
by Noizeniori
Summary: "Please enjoy this helplessly unfolding tragedy"- Shizen no Teki-P/Jin Its sort of an alternate loop filled with my weirdness and BL/Yaoi and guess what guys? Don't like? Don't read This Shintaro, is a bit like me so forgive me if I haven't portrayed him very well. Same with Kuroha and Ayano Pairings: Kuroshin,Shinaya? HINT OF SELF HARM Rated: T for now. Tell me if it isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**WELL. Here I am again attempting to write, please enjoy~ Characters belong to Shizen no Teki-P/ Jin **

Prologue

Again. It was another arid day. I walked along the same dreary path, with the same dreary scenery. Much like my personality. Uninteresting and clearly irritating to my peers. My name is Kisaragi Shintaro. I'm 15, and currently in my last year of Junior High School although there isn't much point in me being here. I already know all the answers. I have no need for friends. They are pointless and predictable. However I am apparently wrong, there is one person who continues to insist that having friends means happiness, and everyone needs happiness. She continues to pester me because I 'look lonely'. However for some reason I still allow her to be around me. She constantly hangs around me, never leaving me alone, but to be honest, I don't really hate it that much. She is my first friend is Tateyama Ayano.

Chapter 1

Its May, the first day back after Golden Week, just a stupid con for the Movie Theatres to get more customers. However, the time off school is a benefit. I hate school. Like I said before, I know all the answers. Everyday is exactly the same, lessons, break, lessons, lunch, lessons then home. How tedious. The time is 8:40 as I walk into the classroom, I'm 10 minutes late, not like I give a shit though. I see a tall boy, not much older than me, with a pale porcelain face as white as the winter snow and glossy black hair tied into a short ponytail introducing himself to my class of smiling students. Their stupid minds buzzing with thoughts of "How exciting~", "A transfer student? He belongs in my club!", "He's so cute "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ So cute, so cute." Pfff, how predictable.

In my opinion, "My name is Kuroha. It's nice to meet you all! I hope you will take care of me!"

He says with a strangely happy voice. What a freak, who would be that happy introducing themselves to a group of strangers? A prostitute probably.

He notices me and smirks. Probably enjoying the attention. I look back at him and glare. What a bastard.

I notice Ayano staring at me from her seat beside the window.

"Sorry I'm late." I say in a monotone voice, not sounding apologetic in the slightest, then head straight for my seat beside the window.

My teacher growls loudly, "Kisaragi, do not speak to your elders like that. It's disrespectful."

I roll my eyes and sigh, "KISARAGI." I sigh again, this time turning to face him, "I'm so sorry, I have betrayed the whole human race. Please forgive me."

My teacher turns a bright red out of anger, "Kisaragi. Outside. Now." I smirk, then walk out the classroom. What a predictable reaction. My teacher follows soon after.

"Kisaragi. I have had enough of you over these past few years. Can you just, for once in your life, keep your stupid comments to yourself and take things seriously?!" My teacher pleads.

"Again another predictable reaction.." I mumble to myself to piss him off even more. "Kisaragi, I'm not joking this time. One more wrong move and I will send to you to the headmaster." He says trying not to loose his temper.

I smirk again, he's used that threat so many times I've lost count. He sighs, knowing he's getting nowhere with me.

"Just get inside."

Once we get inside my teacher turns to my classmates smiling as I go sit down.

"Now everyone, since Kuroha here is new to this school we need someone to show him around! Class President?" Sir says with enthusiasm.

"Transferred." My classmates say in unison.

"Oh. Err. Right, I knew that," He says nervously, "Right then! Kisaragi!" I turn and scowl. "Show him around! No, is not an option." He demanded.

My Mother would kill me if I got a detention with the Headmaster so I nodded and turned to Ayano. I hear the sound of a chair dragging across the floor and turn to my right, to see Kuroha. He smirks at me again, "Nice personality you have there." I ignore him.

"So~ I guess you'll be taking care of me for the next few days. So we should introduce ourselves right?" He says, sounding like a child in a sweet shop.

"I'm Kisaragi Shintaro. 16 years old." I mumble, staring at my desk. Why do I have to be stuck with this guy. I already have one irritating person clinging to me I don't need another.

"Nice to meet you Kisaragi~ I'm Kuroha. I hope we can be friends~" He replied in a childish voice. At first I thought he would be interesting, but he just seems like a hyperactive child. Nothing special, nothing different about him at all. I nod, then turn to talk to Ayano.

"Yo." I say, but she just ignores me, "Ayano?" Pfff, she's probably mad at me, "Sorry." I say, it sounded forced.

"AWWWWW, SHIN SHIN~ ITS OKAY~" Ayano replies before glomping me. Argh.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply looking away, then forcing her arm off me.

Ayano pouts, "Aww, Shin, don't be like that." Annoying. She wait a few seconds and looks at my face, "Your annoyed aren't you? Forgive me~"

"You know I will so why do you even ask," Ah. I blush and smash my face onto the desk.

Kuroha just sat there smirking the entire time. What a freak.

The bell for first lesson rang. My English teacher walked through the door. Fun. I space out, my teacher noticed and proceeded to yell my name several times. I chose to ignore her. After 5 minutes of shouting, Ayano grabs my arm.

"Shin. Listen. Just do as she asks?"

I sigh, "Fine, its page 45, line 2, right?"

I read the paragraph, my English perfect. My teacher stares at me in awe. I just noticed, she must be new. How predictable.

The bell for lunch sounded. I sighed. Finally I would be able to sleep and ignore the annoying and predictable world. Ayano nodded at me as she left the classroom. That mean she was going to visit Takane and Haruka.

Kuroha glanced at me strangely, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I feel myself going red. What an idiot. Of course not.

"W-w-why would you think that?" Crap. My voice.

He smirks, "Heh, am I right?"

"OF COURSE NOT." I yell and my classmates stare at me. Shit.

Kuroha smirks even more, "Then I take it your…well, you, your gay then?"

I blush and basically change into a tomato. Why would he think that.

"No. I am not gay. Nor is Ayano my girlfriend. Okay?"

Kuroha smiles, "Okay.", he thinks for a moment, "Do I still have a chance or?"

I sigh, "Just shut up."

Kuroha me in the eyes, "You're going to show me around though…right?'

I sigh again. I look to see if our teacher is there.

"I only agreed so that I wouldn't get another lecture. Find someone else to show you around, because to be honest, I hate people. They are so predictable and boring"

Kuroha smirks, with an evil glint in his eye. Oh shit. Suddenly I'm on the floor, with Kuroha on top of me trying to break my arm. Maybe he isn't that predictable…

"Eh. Ow. Oi. Stop. It hurts. How pathetic, just because I won't show you around?" I mock, however i'm sweating out of fear, like a sinner in church. I watch too much Disney…But anyway what the hell is wrong with him. I try to get up.

Kuroha pulls harder, I hear the gasps of several of my pathetic classmates.

"Awww~ Come on. Show me around~." Kuroha says, wearing a deadly serious expression.

He pulls even harder.

I take the pain silently. Id rather die than do that to be honest. Where the hell is Ayano. I need some of her happiness right now.

He suddenly stops, and stares at my arm. I freeze. He probably saw that. It was when I was younger, not like it happens now or anything. He'll leave me alone now that he knows. Everyone does. He stands up, then pulls me along behind him as he walks out the classroom. I am unable to do anything but follow.

After a few minutes he stops and let's go of me.

"Why do you do that to yourself? Why." He says angrily.

I gulp and stare and the ground, terrified. Why the hell should he care?

"Do what? And besides, why should you care? You only just met me today, you don't even know me! And anyway I don't anymore. Well not that much"

"Tch. I've known you longer than you think..."

"Eh?" I ask, confused.

"Its nothing." Kuroha turned away, "If you need someone to talk to just ask me I'm always available, okay?"

"Okay"

I stare at him. What is wrong with him? Well, whatever. I grab his arm and start walking.

"Eh?" Kuroha exclaimed confused.

"Shut up. I'm showing you around. That's what you wanted right?"

Why am I even doing this? He's a freak and is annoying and tried to break my arm. What is wrong with me? I really don't understand. What if this is just a plan to rape me then leave me in the middle of nowhere unable to move.

As I panic I notice that Kuroha is staring at me, I blush. What is wrong with me, I haven't blushed this much since I was born. It shouldn't be physically possible.

Kuroha starts laughing, then looks at me and smiles. A kind, adorable smile, that makes my heart melt. Wait, what the hell am I saying. Conceal don't feel. I feel myself turning a tomato red and turn away. What am I thinking.

Kuroha notices and laughs again.

"J-just shut up you idiot.." I stutter and turn my head.

Whilst I try and figure out my feelings, he grabs my hand and smiles.

All my blood is going to my face, at this rate I will explode.

We continue walking in absolute silence, with me occasionally explaining about where we are.

We only just met, yet it feels like he's my best friend, I don't understand.

**Please forgive me for my terrible writing i try i try. Please review?! I really need it. Motivation 0.0 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back~~~~ I'm sorry for taking so long to update, life issues. I also made this chapter really short on purpose by the way, i'm sorry..**

**Thanks a lot to CytusUser99, Anon-chan, Anon-san and Rosama625 for reviewing, it made me really happy to see your comments, seriously I nearly cried .  
**

**This chapter also may be a bit dodgy, i haven't got back into the swing of things yet, but please enjoy~**

**I'm sorry for the YGOTAS reference thing if anyone gets that ahaha. Shin-shin really turns tsudere, eheheh**

**Review if ya want. Thanks for the favourites and follows~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagepro or any of its characters. Or anything. If I did Kuroha would have had more screentime in the anime.  
**

As I walk alongside Kuroha, I can't help but think I'm gay. He makes my heart race, and I always feel much happier when I see him. I've never felt this way about anybody apart from Ayano. These those two annoy me less than anyone else. But, you can't go from being straight to being gay just like that, can you? Yeah you can't. It's just friendship. Anyway. It's not right for me to love anyone and I don't deserve to be loved.

It's been two days since i first met him. On several occasions he has threatened to kill me because i didn't go to the Dining Hall with him (He really loves food. He eats so much….) or because I was ignoring my duties or something stupid like that, (he's so cute sometimes, I mean in the way a kitten, or puppy is okay?) and he also seems to like snakes. He really likes snakes. Yeah, snakes... Just yesterday he had one hidden in his clothing...I was terrified, and started screaming like a 4 year old.

Even though he scares me, I guess I really do like him. I just can't leave him alone. I think that's why I agreed to tutor him...which means going to his house. I want to know more about him, and going to his house will help me, only so I can become a better friend. Nothing more. And Kuroha seems really excited for some reason, why is he so cute…..the damn bastard.

"Kisaragi?" Kuroha questions.

"Mm"

"Are you okay? You're not nervous are you?"

He saw right through me. It's like we've known each other for years, not just a few days.

"N-no, not at all I'm perfectly fine! Erm, what are your parents like?"

That's all I need to do, avoid the question and he will never know.

Kuroha looks away. I guess I asked something a bit too personal? Damn, have I upset him? Stupid me, stupid me. He looks back at me after a few seconds. He looks miserable. I shouldn't have asked.

"Well, they're not in so don't worry about it okay?" He smiles menacingly. That's his continue and I kill you smile. I'm such an idiot.

I start to sweat. Why am I even helping this guy?

2Well, okay then. Will it just be me and, and you?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah..." He replied quietly.

I know I've upset Kuroha, but how do I show I'm sorry? Crap. What do I do?

We walk in an awkward silence.

I need to apologise. But how? What do I say?

'Kuroha. I'm sorry, if I was asking about things you didn't want to talk about, I just want to know more about you because you, well, you annoy me less than everyone else does, that's all. Okay?'

Realising what I said was close to a declaration of love, I turn my head away and pretend to admire the scenery. I must seem like a massive idiot. What I am doing?

Kuroha says nothing, but grabs my hand. We continue walking.

It feels even more awkward now than it did before. Maybe he took it the wrong way? It's not like I like him in that way. As I said before friendship. FRIENDSHIP. God I sound like Téa.

As we walked into to Kuroha's home I noticed how huge it was. I know my house is big, but Kuroha's is on another level. We walk through the glossy black door into a large entrance way with a spiral staircase leading to the second, third and fourth floor. It looked like the inside of a castle, creams walls with white elaborate coving and floors so shiny you can see your face in them. Kuroha doesn't let me stare for long. He pulls me straight up into his bedroom, which is small, old fashioned for some reason, yet comfortable.

He pulled a small table from the wardrobe and threw me a pillow. His small single sized bed sat in the corner of the room, the sheets pure white. He had a small door leading to a balcony that overlooked the walled garden.

"So," Kuroha asks "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. I guess."

"Really? How?"

"It reminds me of a castle."

"Then that would make me a Prince and you, the Princess." Kuroha bowed deeply and laughed. "When's the wedding?"

"Argh," I'm going red. I can feel it. "Idiot. I'm not a girl, your Princess is in another castle. Anyway we have important work to do…."

Kuroha pouts.

"What? That's what I came here for."

"Can't we do something fun?" Kuroha smirks and glances at the bed.

He is a vulgar perverted idiot.

"Funny. Work or I leave." I say firmly. "I have no interest in doing that. You know I don't think of you that way."

Lies. My heart's beating fast. Please don't see through me.

Kuroha stares and me and smirks. Crap. "Fine, I've been finding this difficult."

He points to his Maths homework. Wait he wasn't joking? Anyway work concentrate on the work.

"That shouldn't take long."

* * *

Ha. After 1h30mins we finally finish. I've learnt Kuroha is really bad at Maths. Really bad.

Kuroha eyed the clock, his eyes widened.

"That took too long. You have to go home now."

I frown, confused.

"Why? I want to stay a bit longer."

Kuroha smiles, "'I'm happy you do, but listen to me. You have to leave."

He grabs my arm and pulls me down the stairs and out the house.

'Thanks for coming, see you tomorrow!' He flashes another smile and slams the door.

Well...that was unexpected. I wait outside his house for a few minutes hoping he would come out to walk me home. He hasn't. I thought he was messing with me…I hear a loud noise coming from further down the road. I turn to see the noise. A long black limousine comes flying down the road, and stops just in front of me. Shit.

**Cliffhanger? Dun dun dunnnn~**

**See ya next time!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I really swore a lot in this. I'm so sorry xD Ahhh, this chapter, I don't really know what happened in this chapter, it was going to be very different, but then someone said Azami and I was like HOLD UP! So this happened and Kenjirou appeared, the possessed snake version. But that doesn't make sense because the snake is Kuroha, but whatever. Its an AU-ish. Also THERE WILL BE A LOTTA FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE LOOK FOWARD TO IT.**** I'm really sorry this chapter is actually terrible, pffff, I wanted to write. The next chapter will be better right? WELP, enjoy~  
**

**WARNING- A LOT OF SWEARING? AND MATURE THEMES?**

* * *

Out of the limousine came a tiny woman with long thick black hair followed by a man with short brown hair wearing a lab coat and glasses. His eyes glowing red. Kuroha's parents? The man looked me up and down.

"Who are you?"

I glared instead of replying and he began slowly walking towards me, wearing a smirk similar to Kuroha's. His eyes glowing red. He laughed as I walked backwards into a wall. Shit. I started to started to shake as the man got closer. Don't touch me. Please.

"Answer my question." He demands as he brushes his hand against my face.

I squirm in disgust. I try to push him away. However it he is much stronger than he looks.

"Awww, don't be like that, I only want to know your name~" He slowly moved his hand up my shirt and began to stroke me.

I freeze. Disgusted. Why me? What have I done wrong? Please stop.

He face moves closer to mine, and his hand travels south.

I try to move but my whole body is paralysed.

"Good boy, don't struggle~"

Before he goes any further a fist meets his face and his glasses go flying.

"Tch." the man hisses and we both look to the side.

"Kuroha?"

He gave the man a cold steely glare.

"Kisaragi. Leave." Kuroha commanded. "Now."

I slip away from the man, but don't leave.

Is this man Kuroha's father? He couldn't be, he looks nothing like him.

"You had to come and spoil the fun didn't you?"

"Leave him alone. I know its me that you want." Kuroha said quietly.

"Awww, but what if i don't want to?" He suddenly grabbed me and pulled me close.

"I have a thing for teenage boys you know~"

I shivered and pushed him away from me. Kuroha moved me behind him.

"Feisty are we? Would've been more fun if you where like that earlier.."

"You..." Kuroha lurched forward and punched the man square in the face.

"Kuroha. That's enough."

He froze just as he was about to throw him to the ground. The glasses-less man took this as a signal and picked him up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LET GO OF ME."

"Kuroha." The small woman appeared behind me and somehow managed to throw me to the ground and sit on me in the space of 5 seconds. Kuroha turned as he heard his name and stared.

"W-what are you doing? Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He looked kinda cute...WAIT. WHAT AM I SAYING AT A TIME LIKE THIS.

"I know." She slowly wrapped her hands around my neck.

Kuroha froze, he seemed paralysed.

"You wouldn't?"

"Not if you be a good boy and help Tateyama-sensei. Actually i'm not sure if you could call him that anymore."

Mr. Tateyama? Ayano's dad? What?

Kuroha mumbled.

"What do I have to do?"

"The same as last time." Azami got off me and looked down.

"...I understand. But this is the last time right? You said everything was okay now and that I wouldn't have to go back to that place anymore!"

"I know...I'm sorry. Kenjirou, don't you dare hurt him and he can only work a 1 hour shift, make sure you return him time." She glared at him.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

She turned to face me.

"Kuroha will probably explain this to you later. So go home."

No apology? Fine whatever.

* * *

Why doesn't he tell me stuff? The idiot. I'm here for him. I walk towards the school gates. What why am I even here? I should be at home. After my traumatic experience yesterday I went straight to bed. I didn't even cry. Its probably because i'm worried about Kuroha.

As I walk into the classroom I notice that Ayano is sat at my desk. I freeze. Remembering the scene from yesterday.

I walk towards her. Trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Yo." I say my voice wavered slightly.

Its okay it Ayano. Not her dad.

She turns her head.

"Shinshin! There you are~" She jumps and hugs me.

"Ayano..." I mumble embarrassed.

Ayano stared at me in amazement, "Your not hitting me?!"

"Eh? Why would I do that?" I say feigning innocence.

I just really need her hug today, besides I don't have the energy to refuse.

Ayano grins "Shintaro."

I blush. I haven't seen her this happy for a while, i'm glad.

"Anyway, I'm glad your at school today.." I mumbled shyly.

"Ah, Shinshin...sorry, I'm going home now, because, because I have something important to do. My Dad's away on business you see..." Ayano smiled sheepishly.

I look for Kuroha. He is nowhere to be found. I guess I'll be alone today. Its returning back to normal then.

"Oh. Okay then." I look down at the floor.

"Bye!" She then runs quickly out of the room.

Why do people always leave?

* * *

At lunch Kuroha comes in, looking angry, but suprisingly unscathed My stomach knots.

I turn and face him, "Hi, err you okay?" I try not to sound awkward. But fail.

Kuroha glares at me. Oh shit. I'm in for it.

"Come with me." He grabs my arm and pulls me to an empty stairwell.

For a few seconds we stare at each other. Kuroha really does look angry. But that doesn't stop my heart from beating fast.

Friendship.

Just friendship.

I sigh.

Kuroha begins to speak.

"Why didn't you listen to me yesterday! I was trying to protect you that's why I told you to leave. Why didn't you listen? I knew that bastard was going to be there yesterday. Its my fault I should've made you leave sooner. Dammit. I swear if your ignore me again I will kill you. Stupid bastard.."

I guess he cares about me?

"I know I'm sorry, I just, I felt like I had to stay. I was worried about you I guess..."

Kuroha punches the wall suddenly and I jump backwards. Shit.

'DON'T CARE ABOUT ME YOU DUMB FUCK! CARE ABOUT YOURSELF. IM USED IT AND TO THAT FUCKING CREEP. Argh. Just don't let anyone touch you like that again!"

And with those words, Kuroha turns and heads back to the classroom.

What a fucking brat. 'Don't care about me' and 'I'm used to it' The idiot. IDIOT.

I run out into the corridor.

'KUROHA!'

He turns around surprised. I march up to him, scowling.

'You're the idiot. Saying 'i'm used to it'! You can tell me about stuff like that okay?! You retarded bastard! Aren't we meant to be friends? I'm going to fucking care about you until i no longer can breathe! Argh, your a hypocritical dumbass. YOU MAKE ME SO FUCKING ANGRY WHEN YOU SAY SHIT LIKE THAT."

I then proceed to punch him in the face and flies backwards onto the floor. He stares dumbfounded.

I stare and him shocked and worried. Crap. I didn't think I hit him that hard.

"Shit. I'm sorry."

"Heh. Its okay. I needed that."

He looked up and smiled. A real genuine smile.

My face grew hot and my heart rate increased.

I guess its love. Right?

Nope nope.

Its friendship.

Friendship.

I pull Kuroha up from the floor. However he soon fell back down to the ground.

"Kuroha?"

"Shit. Kisaragi, I can't..."

"What? What is it?"

"I-"

Kuroha threw up all over the floor. I don't do sick.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit what do i do what do it do what do it do?!" I panicked stepping side to side.

Kuroha laughed and smiled.

"Take me to the nurses office you dumb fuck. Pfffff"

"Heyyyyy. Don't laugh at me~"

"I can't help it."

He smiled again.

Again, that heart melting smile. Ignore ignore.

I then support him and we walk towards the nurses office.

"Thank you."

"Shut Up."

Kuroha smiles, damn his fucking smile. Arghh.

Friendship.

Oh, fuck it. Who am I kidding.

* * *

**I have the feeling that I want Kuroha to work somewhere really dodgy, like a strip club, or MAYBE A HELLA DODGY BAR.**

**But anyway thansk for reading.**


End file.
